trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scientist I
"Attempt modifying the portal to harvest resources when travelling. Until you perfect the technique, you will start with 11500 science but will be unable to research or hire scientists. Choose your upgrades wisely! Clearing ''The Block' (11)' with this challenge active will cause you to start with 5000 Science, 100 Food, 100 Wood, 10 Traps, and 1 Foreman every time you use your portal." Note: More general information about the Scientist challenges can be found here. Unlocked by reaching zone 40, the Scientist challenge becomes available for completion. The player starts with 11500 science. Rules Gaining research points is fully disabled. The player can't work on science, and Trimps can't be assigned as scientists. The player is limited to an amount of science total until the completion of the challenge. There is absolutely no way to gain additional science until the challenge is completed. Once the challenge is completed, all of the disabled functionality is unlocked, and scientists are unlocked again as a possible job, as well as missing Speedscience awarded. Strategy For this challenge, you have a limited amount of science, so you need to be very choosy about all upgrades that cost science. Important things to buy include: * Battle. You can't progress without it. * Miners. You don't want to sit on mining the whole game without any Efficiency. * Bloodlust. This way you can idle for most of the run. * Two or three level-two prestiges. Get at least one health upgrade (shield or boots), and probably get a weapon upgrade, too (dagger). Depending on your helium level, you may need to get just health upgrades. However, if you can get to zone 40 to unlock this challenge, then you can probably split your upgrades and be fine. * As many coordinations as possible, which will be about 8. You can also get two prestiges and more coordinations; it's not clear which way is more time efficient. Things to skip include: * Trainers and their upgrades. Block will be very low for this run, so it's better to focus on health. * Blockmaster. Same reason. * All the Speed upgrades. You can make up for them by idling; to contrast, you can't really make up for snimps one-shotting you. * Efficiency. You won't be working on science, and your native building speed is fast enough, and your workers will be so much faster than you that you can't really catch up. * Potency. At these early levels, you shoudln't be sitting on a breeder counter too too much. All of the above said, you'll get to The Block and be grinding with a little science left over. Take coordination or prestiges if you can. If you can't, then things to consider are: * A little bit of speed mining or lumber. These will help you build up your equipment levels faster. * Trainers and blockmaster. Even with block being low, a few thousand block is better than just leaving the science sitting there doing nothing. Near the end of this run, you will be out of moves except to grind up equipment levels. It's not unusual to have to idle on the last few rows of the map as you slowly ramp up equipment levels to level 20+. The reward for this challenge is a minor convenience upgrade. As such, it is not essential to do it as early as possible. For comparison, see the guide for Scientist II. The strategy is similiar, but you can afford to spend more on Coordinations. Trivia * Before patch V2.75 this challenge did not give 10 Traps. Category:Challenges